SOS
by Adriana Swan
Summary: 10 anos depois da Guerra, Ginny recebe a missão de ir ao exílio informar Malfoy de que sua pena terminou. Projeto Broken Everywhere, 6v, seção DG.


**N.A.:** S.O.S. significa **S**ave **O**ur **S**oul (salve nossas almas).

**S.O.S.**

**Adriana Swan**

Ás ondas quebravam barulhentas nos rochedos a distância.

Ginny Weasley desceu do pequeno carro trouxa que a trouxera aquele ponto mais afastado da Ilha. Estava em um dos maiores exílios bruxos do mundo. Era um pequeno arquipélago perdido no meio do nada, onde não chegava a magia bruxa nem a tecnologia trouxa. Onde a natureza não tomava conhecimento da humanidade e a prisão não sabia que existia liberdade lá fora.

A jovem aurora caminhou pelos pequenos degraus de pedra, a areia sujando seus sapatos, o vento bagunçando seu cabelo.

Diante da jovem uma bela paisagem paradisíaca. Uma praia de águas bem calmas e cheias de pedras negras por toda sua extremidade até terminar lá longe, nos grandes rochedos que as ondas maltratavam. Nunca havia visto nada assim até chegar naquela ilha.

Parado dentro d'água, de pé, estava Draco Malfoy. A típica roupa listrada, calça e camisa, molhados na água salgada do mar. Estava a poucos metros da areia, a água mal chegava a sua cintura. Voltado para o mar, parecia desconhecer a presença da aurora que o olhava vestindo roupa séria e segurando uma pastinha que contrastava com a paisagem do lugar.

- Malfoy? – Ginny chamou, fazendo um barulho com a garganta. O loiro não se virou a princípio, interessado demais em olhar o-que-quer-que-fosse na água, próximo a ele.

- Devo supor que nosso ministério esteja patrocinando sua viagem, ou uma Weasley nunca chegaria tão longe no Atlântico. – ele comentou, ainda mais interessado na água que nela.

A garota ficou surpresa por ter sido reconhecida somente pela voz. Já fazia pouco mais de dez anos que a guerra havia acabado, era surpreendente que Malfoy lembrasse de sua voz de imediato.

- Para uma prisão, é agradável demais – ela comentou olhando ao redor, tentando parecer não-afetada por aquele reconhecimento.

- Para uma visita, talvez – ele comentou sem emoção.

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles, quebrado pelo barulho longínquo das ondas. O Arquipélago em que estavam já era usado como prisão/exílio há mais de três séculos. Suas cavernas, rochas e penhascos, estavam cobertos por sangue imundo de toda classe de gente maldosa; suas águas eram cemitérios de dezenas de embarcações que encontraram a morte em suas traiçoeiras pedras. Aquele lugar era tido por muitos como amaldiçoado. Tanto que em suas terras, nascido do sangue imundo que a abundava, havia plantas tão venenosas que podiam cegar com um simples vento que passava por suas folhas, ou mesmo matar qualquer ser que ousasse a ingerir.

Era uma ilha maldita. Somente o mal era mandado para aquele lugar.

- Estou aqui porque sua pena de reclusão no arquipélago acabou há um mês, Malfoy. – Falou sem emoção.

A garota ficou de olho no homem a sua frente, esperando a fantástica reação de alegria. Desde que recebera a informação de que a pena de Draco Malfoy havia terminado e que ele ainda não havia se pronunciado ela se perguntava por que, mas logo lhe deram a explicação que naquele lugar esquecido do mundo, o tempo não importava.

- Bom. Agora posso me livrar das listras. – Respondeu sem desviar o interesse dos peixes que agora eram visíveis nas águas ao seu redor.

Ginny franziu o cenho. Ele não estava _feliz_? Sua postura continuava a mesma, sua voz sem transparecer emoção alguma. O que aquela ilha fizera com aquele homem?

- Não está feliz? Pode ir embora agora – ela falou, surpresa.

Ele riu. Sua risada se espalhando pela praia, como se fosse uma simples praia turística de um país tropical.

- Embora para onde, Wesley? Para Inglaterra? Para a liberdade? – ele perguntou se virando para ela.

Seu rosto não estava muito diferente de antes, embora dez anos mais velho e bem mais bronzeado. Sua pele parecia mais dourada que o normal, fazendo seus olhos cinzas se destacarem mais. Seu cabelo não era mais sedoso como antes; era maltratado pelo sol e sal. Mas havia uma coisa em seu rosto que parecia a aurora algo assustador: parecia quase feliz.

- Para _casa_. – Ela comentou com tom de assombro. Não era possível que ele estivesse falando sério. – Não quer voltar para casa?

- Não é isso, Weasley – ele falou suspirando e voltando mais uma vez a atenção para os peixes – É que depois de algum tempo... depois de tanta coisa... eu já estou em casa.

A ruiva pisou os olhos repetidas vezes. Tentava entender como alguém podia recusar a liberdade.

- Como pode preferir permanecer nessa ilha? Nesse antro de homicidas e bandidos? Como pode prefere estar preso num solo onde não existe o conforto, onde tempo e dinheiro não tem valor, onde sequer a magia existe? – ela falou, já quase indignada pela reação passiva dele. – Eu vim até a ilha de _barco_, Malfoy. E para chegar a essa praia, peguei um _carro trouxa_. Nem aparatar, nem pó de flú, nem o mais simples e leve feitiço funciona nesse lugar maldito. Ele foi esquecido do mundo, por Merlin. Como pode preferir viver em um lugar onde só podem existir os amaldiçoados?

- Como pode pensar em maldição nesta ilha, Weasley? – ele perguntou parecendo intrigado.

- E como não? Plantas venenosas, peixes tão perigosos que nem se pode nadar, racionamento de tudo. Talvez preferisse ir viver na Ilha de Rata onde nem água potável tem. É isso não é? Você se acha amaldiçoado, então merece ficar num lugar amaldiçoado também. Perfeito!

Ela terminou de falar e notou que sua respiração estava mais rápida, mais excitada. Havia se exaltado demais. Draco Malfoy havia se virado mais uma vez para olhá-la diante de seu revoltado discurso. Não parecia afetado. Na verdade, estava mais sereno que antes.

- Existem lugares no mundo Weasley, lugares especiais. Lugares _mágicos_. – Ele respondeu com calma, argumentando.

- Mágicos? Por Merlin, nem _Lumus_ funciona aqui. Neste lugar não existe a magia – ela falou, cética.

- Não, Weasley, você não entende. _Essa_ é a magia do lugar – ele falou, dando alguns passos em direção a areia, mas parando ainda com água a altura das coxas. -Neste lugar, nesta ilha, a magia não importa. Nem nada que você tenha feito. Nem o tempo tem importância aqui. É tudo uma questão de _fé_.

- Nossa, isso foi muito _Lost_, Malfoy – ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Neste lugar – ele continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Mesmo as piores criaturas que se pode imaginar, _são só criaturas_. Sem magia, sem maldade. O que quer que nós éramos, ficou lá fora junto a toda magia e o resto.

- Em uma prisão banhada em sangue amaldiçoado, somente os amaldiçoados podem viver – ela falou de forma dura.

Ele sorriu.

- Veja por si mesma – ele falou abrindo os braços, despreocupado.

E foi então que ele reconheceu.

Todos os peixes que nadavam vagarosamente ao redor de Malfoy, não eram simples peixes.

Eram tubarões.

Pequenos tubarões, alguns medindo pouco mais de um palmo, outro mais que cinco. Nadando com calma e lentidão, alguns tão perto de Malfoy que poderiam tocar nele. Ginny engoliu em seco calando um grito de horror. Os tubarões o rodeavam como se nem tomassem conhecimento de sua presença, ou se simplesmente não se importassem com ele.

- O que diabos está fazendo, Malfoy? – ela falou assustada – Saia _já_ daí!

Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Volte para o seu mundo, Weasley – falou dando passos para trás, para mais fundo – eu já estou no meu.

Sem mais palavras ele entrou nas águas claras e transparentes, mergulhando em direção ao fundo na pouca liberdade dada naquele cárcere ao céu aberto em que consistia a ilha. Os pequenos tubarões se dispersaram, alguns nadando na mesma direção que ele. Uma pequena e lisa barbatana aparecendo por segundos para sumir em seguida nas profundezas, junto com o loiro comensal condenado.

Ginny não acreditou quando o viu sumir no mar.

Malfoy estava preso.

Preso a paz que encontrara ali.

**N.A.**: A fic se passa no **Arquipélago de Fernando de Noronha**, lugar mais belo do Brasil e segundo mais belo do mundo. A ilha realmente serviu de prisão por três séculos e muitos a consideram amaldiçoada. Toda descrição contida na fic é real, desde as árvores venenosas até os tubarões nadando com as pessoas.

A praia descrita é conhecida como Berçario dos tubarões e a Ilha de Rata também existe lá.

Fic escrita para o **Projeto Broken Everywhere**, _fórum 6v_, com o lugar **"Brasil".**


End file.
